


Dungeons, Dragons and Theremins

by 00RazzleDazzle00



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Comedy, Medieval AU, Medieval Rpg, RPG world, Reality Travel, alternative reality, extremely cheesy friendship, just stuff i wrote couse i though it was funny and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00RazzleDazzle00/pseuds/00RazzleDazzle00
Summary: Imai Hisashi falls asleep while working, he ends up on a wild adventure full of dangerous creatures, beautiful knights and smeally people.
Kudos: 3





	Dungeons, Dragons and Theremins

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so... be nice.

Dungeons, Theremins & Dragons

Written by: Carolina Sunny

Imai entered his office, had a tuna sandwich on a plate and a big cup of juice in his hands. He had just opened the office door with his elbow and closed it using his bottoms. He looked happily at his only personal room in the house, it smelled like creativity… and tuna. 

He sat in front of his desk full with stuff he bought while traveling around the world. He also had pictures hanging on the wall, him around his friends… Being them estern, western, famous or anonymous… 

He set his plate and glass of juice on the table, then tilted his chair back thoughtfully. He had to work. He spent the day with his wife, letting her do what she wanted with him, that is, letting her do what she wanted with his hair, in order to test new products she used in her profession.

That was what marriage had become, especially at their age. The wife spent the day in the Salon, he spent the day in the studio, the afternoon played and danced with his daughter. He needed some kind of exciting adventure to write, after he had that experience, he would create the perfect soundtrack for it. What could he write about life as a father and husband?

He started typing the piano linked to the computer, looking for a melody that said "My sunshine, my flower". He laughed awkwardly when he noticed that he was in love with being a father, but that it would not please the fans. And that he was afraid that Atsushi would exchange "sunshine" for "hot bitch" when the song was presented. He could write about a past experience, about a discovery, and even about an imaginary trip. The ideas eluded him, so he decided to choose another instrument, his beloved Theremin.

The equipment was small, it was on a support, it had a big antenna and a curved iron. Wherever he moved his arms, near the antenna or the curved iron, the theremin changed the melody, it was magnetic. Even after the instrument became his trademark, he was still surprised and loved to play with it.

He could make the theremin sound like a ghost, like an opera singer, like a whisper and his favorite, like some random and unimaginable noise. He loved it, it made him smile whenever he got his hands close to the antenna. He waved his hands there until he got the hang of a new song, then used his computer to recognize notes and wrote them down in a small notebook, then playing on the piano.

The music he made reminded him of moments with friends, as if they were adventurous. Atsushi was a champion, popular with women, fearless and imposing. Hidehiko was an archer, silent, very precise and courageous. Yuta was a warrior, always smiling and energetic. And Toll was a spearman, since he was the wisest of the group, and also brave.

And what would Imai be? He thought as he played the same melody in the theremin ... Was he a sorcerer? That would be interesting.

  * Whoosh, Woosh ..! - Moved the theremin making noises with his mouth. - Huh, it's useless to think about these things ... - He spoke to himself and took the small bottle of vodka that he hid in the drawer, putting the contents in the juice. - Kampai ... - He drank the juice completely, turning and then sighing with the amount of alcohol that was there.



He fell asleep after a few more experiments, his head was thrown on the computer keyboard.

[...] 

Imai rocked his head as he started to wake up. He felt the sun burning his face and started to question "when did I have a window on my office?". He sat on the ground and felt his hands touch grass, suddenly jumping and waking up completely. 

He was not in his office, of that he was sure. He was in some kind of open field, with a bright and light blue sky and grass all over, like some kind of european landscape. He stood up and walked around, going for a lake near there, seeing his face in the reflection. 

Imai was young again, had his blond fluffy hair back, and was wearing some kind of purple tunic that made him look like a rpg character. Maybe drinking cheap vodka alongside a sugary drink was a bad idea, he never had such a trip. 

  * Oh! There you are! - He heard Atsushi and turned around. His friend was also young, and had his long black hair again. But Atsushi Sakurai, his fellow vocalist, was wearing paladin armor, a very charming silver one. - Gosh, how much wine did you drink yesterday? - Atsushi's horse got near, sniffing Imai, who jumped again being surprised by the animal. 
  * Atsushi? - Imai asked in confusion. - Is it you? 
  * Of course it's me! Now come on, we need to go on our quest! Jump in… - Atsushi took Imai by the waist and placed him on top of the horse, riding alongside.



Imai was terrified of planes and he just discovered to be scared of riding horses too. Even the sight of that european landscape of flowers was not helping. 

  * Did you bring your magic book? We need it, or else we won't manage to kill that troll… - Atsushi said laughing.
  * The what?! - Imai just crossed ideias on his head, if he was on a medieval dream, a troll might not be an internet bad guy. 



Atsushi stopped his horse at the beginning of a stone bridge near a water pass. Imai almost fell over, he managed to grab Atsushi before he did. 

  * Come on, creature! Show yourself, or else I'll have to stab you where you are! - Atsushi shouted, Imai hid himself behind his friend. 



The enormous creature came from under the bridge, it didn't have a happy face. The monstrous troll had an axe on his hand and was ready to battle.

  * Puny human, get lost or I'll eat your girly ass and your scared friend! - Said the monster. Imai open his eyes wide and Sakurai grinned. 
  * Girly?! - Atsushi grabbed his sword and started to battle the creature. 



Imai ran near the horse, observing Atsushi as he stood upon the troll. He looked gracious and evasive, very much faster than the troll. But his friend was not strong enough to damage the big monster. 

Suddenly, Sakurai was grabbed by the hair, the monster laughed and Imai opened his mouth, foreseeing Atsushi as defeated. 

  * Quick! The magic! - Atsushi shouted, still trying to cut the troll with his sword.



Imai began searching all over the pockets of his outfit, trying to find even a small knife, he was sure he could do no magic. He patted his right pocket, finding a small book, he opened it and passed it's pages. 

The book was filled with dark circles, and strange words. He imagined that one of that ones was going to help, it had to work, or Atsushi would become lunch for the troll.

  * Set Ignis! - Imai shouted the first word he read, also pointing to the monster.



He did not believe, he just launched a fireball using his hand. The fire ball hit the monster on the face, so Atsushi could escape and stab it on the back with his sword. 

  * Great! Try water spells next time, you almost burned my hair! - Atsushi complained. The paladin cleaned his bloody sword on the troll's dirty rags. 
  * …! - Imai was looking at his hands, in confusion. He grabbed the book and looked all over it again, at the end there were notes, written in his writing. "Careful not to burn atsushi's hair again, he's so boring". There were other notes too. 
  * Hey, Imai, help me cut his head off! - Atsushi stood his sword. - Can you grab him by the hair? I don't want to miss and dirty myself with the troll's blood… 
  * Why do you need his fucking head?! - Imai shouted already fully upset with that rpg world he was thrown at. 
  * Obviously, to show up at the tavern and get my money. - Atsushi rolled his eyes. - forget it, I'll cut it myself…



Atsushi used his legs to force the troll's head to the side, cutting the neck slowly. Imai looked at the blood and the flesh, almost throwing up at it. 

  * ..! - He hid his face on the horse's neck, hugging the animal. 
  * … You are such a pussy… - Atsushi grinned taking the freshly cutten head by it's hair. - Come on, you can look now. - Imai looked at Atsushi only to find his friend with a blood dripping head on his hand, this time, Imai did throw up. - Haha! You pussy… 



[...] 

Atsushi made Imai ride alongside again, this time there was a cutten of head riding with them. They entered a small village, with stone houses and thatched roofs, people dressed like medieval times and pigs rolling in dirt, as chickens scratching the dirt ground. Woman would stop everything just to come and greet Atsushi, waving at the paladin with passionate smiles. Atsushi just waved back at them, while smiling briefly. 

They stopped at a tavern, a very loud one. Atsushi had the troll head wrapped on an old cloth, and a rope making sure his horse would wait for them. 

  * Oh, if it isn't sir Sakurai..! - The man behind the bar said, in an ironic tone, making Sakurai roll his eyes and tavern customers laugh.
  * Cut it, I came for my payment. - He showed the troll's head, the man looked at it and shaked his head, agreeing. 
  * Fine, here you go. - He grabbed a small bag that sounded like it was filled with coins. - Hey, don't spend it in one brothel night. Also, I need you to service tonight.
  * Huh, I don't need no brothel… - Sakurai laughed and took the bag, taking one coin from it and giving it to the man. - We’ll do well today. I'll need a room, my friend isn't feeling very well…



Imai and Atsushi climbed the stairs of the tavern, the rented room was clean and cozy, nothing to complain about, at least for Sakurai. Imai just could not believe Atsushu paid a whole golden coin for it. 

  * Here's your part. - Atsushi handed Imai some of the coins from the bag. - Thanks for saving me. 
  * Great… - Imai sighted at the coins. 
  * Gosh, are you sick? You love money! - Atsushi put his hand on Imais forehead. - It isn't fever… Well, you should get better so we can work at the tavern later.
  * Work? I don’t want to kill any more beasts! - 
  * What? Of course not.. We’ll play. 



Atsushi went downstairs, to his horse. Imai look at him and took something from his horse, it was a guitar, a very old rounded guitar, a lute. Atsushi came back to the room and handed Imai the strange looking guitar. At least it was something that he would play, not kill. He began playing some notes, the tone was not perfect, but it worked.

  * Perfect, at least you didn’t forgot how to play. - Atsushi sat on the bed next to his friend and started improvising some singing.



Atsushi’s voice remained the same, but lyrics were even more romantic and bohemian, it made Imai laugh. In the end, even if this was some kind of medieval/rpg world, the two really matched as musicians. Playing at the tavern was cheerful, they stood playing and singing as dozens of men drank and partied, it was like the live concerts Imai already knew.

He laid on the bed after the party at the tavern, alone as Atsushi spent the night on a local girl’s house. He wondered how he ended in this strange world, and why. As he did manage to sleep, as the tavern's bed was strangely comfortable, he was sure this was not a dream.

[...]

Imai was awaken by Atsushi, getting hit by the sun annoying sun again. Atsushi was holding another bag of coins and had a smile on its face.

  * Got you something, pussy. - Atsushi made Imai gather his stuff and they both came downstairs. There was another horse along side Atsushi’s, a patterned horse. - Well it’s not the best one… At least you don’t need to walk or ride with me all the time. It’s also very docile. 
  * … Thanks? I guess… - Imai came over to greet the horse, it made some kind of happy sound. 



Atsushi rode his horse and Imai did the same, being taught by his friend on how to ride and tame the animal. He got it very fast, the animal was docile after all. As they exited the village and passed through the stone bridge, Imai could see a castle at the end of the mountain road. He tried to look at it blocking the sun on his eyes. 

  * That’s Kalavinka City. - The paladin said smiling. - We’ll meet our friends there for a ball. - Imai imagined that not only Atsushi could be in this strange world, but Hidehiko, Yuta and Toll, as he was imagined before he fell asleep. 
  * Toll, Yuta and Hideko? 
  * Yes. Well at least you remember them. - Atsushi tapped his friend’s shoulder. - We need to get there fast or else we’ll lose the ball, that’s why we are taking the bad road, hope you understand.
  * Hard road?! - Imai shouted.
  * Hey, hey, don’t shout. Haven’t you seen us crossing the troll bridge? 
  * There’ll be more trolls?! - Imai shouted again, as he heard a strong noise, it sounded like a roar. - .. Ghh! - Atsushi fastened his horse as he heard the noise, Imai followed him closely. - What was that?!
  * Oh probably a giant wolf. - Atsushi shuted Imai’s mouth before he could shout anymore words, the wolf was close. They heard the noise again, a roar very near them. Atsushi stepped out of his horse and grabbed his sword, getting ready for combat. Imai followed by taking his magic book. 



The wolf made his loud roar again, coming for Atsushi very fast. The paladin tried to slash the animal at it came close, failing as the animal jumped over. Imai had gone through the entire book again, searching for some magic that would not burn Atsushi's hair, he finally found a not-fire-related magic. 

  * Apparent glacies! - He pointed at the wolf this time, and ice spikes appeared from the ground. The wolf could not escape anymore as the ice formed a cage. 
  * Nice one! - Atsushi smiled as he stabbed the wolf. Imai looked away as the animal cried and died. - Oh yeah, I'll take this fur to the city… - He patted the animal's fur. - I can imagine it… the perfect coat. 
  * Are you gonna carry this dead animal? 
  * … why not? 



Climbing the hill again, they could see the city getting closer. When they managed to get to the city's gate, it was already night time. Two soldiers came close, and Atsushi handed them a script. The soldier on the right grinned as he read the script. 

  * If it isn't Sir Sakurai… - The man on the left read the paper and grinned too. 
  * Did you came for the Brothels? - The man on the right said.
  * Huh, I don't need no Brothels. I came to serve the Queen, this is a direct invitation. 
  * Sure, you can come in. - The soldier rolled the vent and the big gate to the city opened. Imai had gone through the big door first, Atsushi followed. - See ya at the brothel, think you can charge me cheap for your ass? 
  * Huh, yes. It's the very little I can do, after I bang your wife and your daughter…- Atsushi laughed and rushed his horse into the city, leaving the man in rage. Imai laughed at the come back, rushing his horse too. 



Riding to the castle, Imai had a very different view, this city was nothing like the village. Near the gates, people were so poor that you could see their face bones. As they rode more, there were shops, some still open. Atsushi stopped by a small tailor shop. 

  * If it isn't Sir Sakurai! - The oldman working on the shop came close to them. - Did you came for the brothels? 
  * No! I came to give you this. - Atsushi took the body of the big wolf and placed it on the tailor shop's table. - Think you can make me a coat by tomorrow evening? 
  * Tomorrow?! - The man sprung. Atsushi handed him a bag of coins. - Tomorrow evening it is! 
  * Great. Hey, make a nice hat using it's head. Imai'll look good in it. - Atsushi hit Imai lightly with his elbow. At this point, Imai didn't care, he would love a nice wolf hat.
  * Think you can keep it's eyes too? 



[...] 

After getting everything set with the tailor, they came back to riding their horses, this time stopping by the castle's big door. 

  * Sir Sakurai, I came as the queen's guest. - He showed the script to the soldiers at the castle's door, they laughed as well. 
  * Did you came for the brothels? - The soldier said, all others laughed at Atsushi's upset face. 
  * Move along…! - Atsushi stepped out of his horse and eterend the castle, Imai followed. 



Inside the castle was even more impressive, there was this long hall, all decorated with gargoyles and white roses. They walked by the hall, heading to the queen's throne. 

  * What's with all this talk about brothels? - Imai imagined that, as his fellow friend and vocalist, paladin Sakurai was also a womaniser.
  * Huh, well… Since you lost your memories, you don't remember… - Atsushi stopped by and looked at Imai. - I used to be a male prostitute. - Atsushi answered shortly. 
  * … Sorry for asking. - Imai looked away from his friend. 
  * So, a mage came to me and said that I could hand a sword. He said I could fight, that I could sing. - Atsushi smiled at Imai. - I fought for Kalavinka as a mercenary, saving the queen and becoming a paladin. - Atsushi got on his knees in front of Imai, he bowed his head and placed his sword in front of him as he got on the ground, still smiling. - I bow to that mage. My only regret is that I still haven't managed to get rid of my old fame.
  * Who cares? - imai grabbed Atsushi from his hand, making the paladin stand. 
  * Thank you again. - Atsushi put his sword back. 



They came back to walk to the queen's hall, being received with a long applause from the queen. 

  * Yes! Yes! - The queen said all cheerful. - Sir Sakurai! And the great Hisashi Mage! From the Buck-tick troupe! 



Atsushi bowed again, doing the same as he did in the hall. Imai did mimic Atsushi. 

  * Sir Sakurai reporting to his queen, queen Ringo. - The queen came to Atsushi and hugged him still on the ground. - Oh, my queen…
  * I was praying to god, so you both could come soon! Sorry for the sudden invitation, but we had to make this summer ball happen. - She set back at her throne. - Please, make yourselves comfortable. I'll have a servant to make you both at home! 



They didn't talk too much to the queen, there was a longline of peasants to ask the queen for favors, she was being kind and listening to them, as they adore her. Imai looked and noticed that these peasants were the same as near the city walls. 

Atsushi and Imai stayed at different rooms. Imai's room had a big bed, a big mirror and beautiful furniture, alongside a potty, that he didn't wanted to talk about, even with Sakurai. Between seeing a troll's head chopped of and having to use a potty on the ground, he would kiss the troll. 

[...] 

As another day came along, Imai woke up to feel dirty, he smelled bad and his hair was oily enough to fry potatoes. He looked at the fresh young body he had, it was nothing if he smelled. So the mage opened his room's door and knocked on Atsushi's. 

The paladin took his time to open, Imai could hear woman's laughs, not one, but two womanly voices. Atsushu opened his door and Imai could see two naked girls on Atsushi's bed. He rolled his eyes, it was definitely Atsushi young. 

  * So? - Atsushi smiled at his friend. 
  * I need to bath. - Imai crossed his arms. 
  * Why? You smell good! - Atsushi pushed Imai's head and sniffed the hair. - Yeah, you smell good. 
  * I need a bath now! - Imai could use the potty if he had to, but he could not stand to smell as bad as a real medieval mage. 



Atsushi sighted and called the two girls near him with a finger gesture. The four of them went down the castle, really down, where a big pool of crystal hot water was waiting for them. 

  * Don't stay too much, or you get a cold and die. - Atsushi got in the bath fully clothed, the girls took off their clothes to begin having fun with Atsushi there, while the paladin sang. - Sorry for this, if you want, one of them can take care of you too. 
  * No, thanks. - Imai got far from Atsushi and the girls so he could wash, but he was still hearing them. 



The bath wasn't that helpful, there was no soap and no shampoo. It was just a big hot pool, so people can have sex in it. As Atsushi and Imai stood to get out of it, the girls handed them pieces of cloth to dry themselves. 

Imai was already heading to his room as he felt Atsushi stop him. 

  * Where are you going? Didn't you wanted not to smell? - Atsushi grabbed something that was on the furniture, a bottle of perfume.
  * ..! Thank god! - Imai took the perfume and sprung all over his body. 
  * Good, we have to smell nicely for the queen's ball. - Atsushi sprung as much perfume as Imai on his body. - Before you ask, a ball is a traditional gathering of nobles and knights, they praise themselves as the prosperity of the season. This summer was a great season, so everybody is waiting for this great party. 
  * Everybody? What about these hungry people at the city's gate?! - Imai questioned, Atsushi tapped his shoulder. 
  * These are refugees, people who came here after the war, searching for a place to live. The queen is doing her best, but the war wasn't gentle with this country, locals need help too. - Atsushi and Imai walked back to their rooms alongside each other, wearing only the handed cloth. 
  * Atsushi, do I have a spare outfit? - Imai questioned and Atsushi laughed hard. - It's serious! 
  * God, you lost your memories and got it replaced with a princess's. - They entered Imai's room and Atsushi showed him that, in one of the furnitures, the drawer, there was lots of clothing. - Well, I can't guarantee that nobody died wearing these, but they seem clean… 



Imai looked at the clothings, it smelled like dust and mold. He picked up one of them, only to find out that they were full of ruffles and little lacing, woman's clothes. Atsushi Laughed hard. 

  * Can you take me to buy new clothes? 
  * Why so? These seem appropriate for a princess! - Atsushi laughed more



Imai could find a shirt and some pants on the drawer, so he could wear something to head to the city and buy some clothing. As they walked through the city, Atsushi was causing different reactions in people. 

Some girls looked at him and waved, some girls just spit on his boots. Some men waved and a few bowed to him, but the majority of men just spit on his boots and said "did you came for the brothels?" or they would just offer money for sex and then laugh, trying to offend him. 

  * Are you ok? - Imai looked at Atsushi, his friend did not care about those trying to offend him, classic Sakurai. But as he was Sakurai, he truly was crying inside. 
  * I'm fine. - Atsushi then went inside another small shop, not the same tailor as before. It was a blacksmith, an armory specialized one. 
  * Sir Sakurai… - The man said, and bowed to Atsushi, Imai was certain that this was an ally. - And the great mage Hisashi… - He also bowed to Imai. 
  * I'd like a couple of magic clothing, for my dear friend. - Atsushi got near the man, whispering… - I don't know what happend, but Imai seems very confused… Please help me out.



The blacksmith brought a wooden box, inside there were tree kinds of robes. A red one, which he explained it boosts fire magic. Atsushi nodded his head fast and said no, imagine what a big magic fireball could do to his hair… The next one was blue, filled with brocades, the man said it could increase Imai's magical stamina, so he would be able to cast much more magic. The blue one seemed ok for Imai, if it was a rpg, he would definitely pick it up. 

The next one was a grey one, the blacksmith said it's powers didn't have anything to do with magic, but the robe was blessed by a magical flower, and that whoever wears it would never smell or get dirty. 

  * Who would spend a whole magical flower to make this? - Atsushi questioned. 
  * I'll take this one! - Imai shouted, putting his bag of coins on the table fiercely. 



Imai dressed in his new robe, feeling fresh and clean, like he had just taken a jasmine bath. As Imai was ready, him and Atsushi started to walk around the city, so they could go to more shops. They found potion shops, archery shops and magic shops, but Atsushi said that their equipment was way better than anything they would find in the city, as Atsushi held a silver sword and Imai had his own magic diary. What made Atsushi jump in happiness was a small music-related tent.

  * Wow, look! - Atsushi held the strange object, it looked like a cone, but round. The seller began to explain that the cone would make Atsushi’s voice louder, Imai understood that as a medieval megafone. - Oh, really? Gahh! - Atsushi held it near his mouth and shouted. The megafone made his voice really loud, as everybody around shut their ears. 
  * Careful! It’s magic! - The seller took the megafone back.
  * Do you have magic lutes too? - Imai said, the seller showed him a little bottle with a yellow dust in it. 
  * Just sprinkle this in your lute, is what I did to the cone. - Imai was about to take the bottle when the seller took it back. - 700 gold coins for the cone and the bottle.
  * 700 gold coins?! - Atsushi shouted again, sounding as loud as if he had the cone. - I’m sorry, but we are high mercenaries, can you go a little lower?
  * 900 gold coins. - The man laughed and put the bottle away. - But… You guys can do me a favor, and I’ll give it to you.
  * Name it. - Atsushi crossed his arms. 



The man began to explain how he even got the dust in the first place, he took it from a dragon. A small, but powerful, yellow dragon who lived on top of Kalavinka’s highest mountain . If they manage to kill the beast and bring it to him, he would give them not just a little bottle, but a whole barrel of yellow dust, so they could use it on their performances. Atsushi agreed, but said it would take some time, as to kill a dragon, they would have to unite the whole group again. 

  * So, we need Hidehiko, Yuta and Toll to kill the dragon… - Imai was thinking loud, he was terrified of a troll and a wolf, a dragon would sure make him faint. 
  * Yes, it won’t be easy. You being all confused makes me wonder if we should skip this one… - Imai thought about how happy Atsushi looked at the loud instruments, and how his friend liked to sing and play, this part of the adventure was what reminded him of home…
  * Don’t mind me. Can you take me somewhere I can practice? - Atsushi smiled at Imai’s determination, when he was about to answer, he felt somebody hug him from behind.
  * Acchan! - It was Yuta, cheerfully hugging Atsushi. - We just got to the city! How have you two been?
  * Hey. - Hidehiko waved.
  * Hope you both are good! - Toll said.



Yuta was wearing a leather armor, his brother Toll had silver armor like Atsushi’s and Hidehiko was in a a green outfit, and had pointy ears. 

  * … - Imai got close to Hidehiko, too close. He was curious about the pointy ears. So he touched it lightly, making Hidehiko hide his ear with his hair. - Hidehiko, are you an elf?
  * Atsushi, did Imai hit his head somewhere? - Hidehiko questioned getting rid of the smaller friend.
  * Yeah, you could say so.. We drank a little too much and I found him the next day, laying on a field with no memories. - Atsushi said.
  * Well, at least he knows who we are… - Yuta said.
  * Maybe somebody put a curse on him. - Toll said with his hand caressing Imai’s chin, all others got away as they heard “curse”, making Toll laugh loud.
  * I’m not cursed! - Imai shouted. - I’m from another time!
  * Another time? - All the party questioned in the same tone.



They headed back to the castle, going to the training field, where knights could test new movements. Luckly, it was only the five of them. Imai sat by his friends and started to explain. That he was from a different time, when there were computers, cars and real toilets, and no dragons or trolls. That in this future, they were bandmates, and that he was already 50 years old. His friends just heard that without a reaction, but as soon as Imai finished talking, they burst laughing.

  * Hahaha! Did you smoke cursed weed?! - Toll flipped his mohawk as he tried not to laugh that hard, others laughed too.
  * Oh god! You're gonna kill me today, Imai! - Atsushi said. 
  * Well, we are bandmates, guess he didn’t trip that hard. - Yuta said.
  * Wait, we are? - Imai seemed even more confused.
  * Yes. I play the flute. Toll plays percussion. Yuta plays the bass lute. Atsushi sings and you play the lute. - Hidehiko tried to explain as he could see that his friend was confused, but Imai could not stop looking at his pointy ears. - And yes, I’m an elf. 
  * Since you gathered all of us together, I thought you would remember that too. - Atsushi said, Imai said no by shaking his head. - Well, we used to work for the same man. Me as a… a… Luxurious entertainer. - He tried not to say prostitute. - Toll and Yuta worked in the kitchen and Hidehiko was a slave elf and…
  * I wasn’t a slave, if you can be an “entertainer”, I can be an “involuntary worker”. 
  * Fine… - Atsushi sighted. - Well you were the son of a merchant, you knew spells from the west, so the kind hired you to be his protector.
  * Yeah, but the man was so gross, we betrayed him. - Yuta said. - And you’re the one who said we should do that.
  * Then you found Buck-tick as a small party of mercenaries. We fought together, and as we helped Kalavinka deal with it’s war, we received noble knight titles. The end. - Toll said as he got up.
  * And we also liked playing different instruments, that’s how we all met. - Hidehiko added. 



Imai was more impressed by what he had done as a magician than anything his friends told him. To change everybody’s life like that… He sure was powerful. He stood reading his magical book as his friends trained, Yuta was fighting Atsushi, Toll and Hidehiko were training their aim. 

“Atsushi kept his hair long cause his master would not allow him to have it long” The inscription appeared on the book suddenly, Imai could not believe it, he was just wondering why Atsushi did that. It was like the book talked to him. Believing that the book could communicate, Imai took a small charcoal that he kept in his robe and wrote “why am I here?!”

The book suddenly absorbed his written words and another sentence emerged “I’m the real Mage Hisashi, I brought you here”. Imai opened his eyes wide, so he was not crazy, his mage self brought him here for a reason. Even though he was aware that talking to a magical book was a little crazy. 

“Reading the book will help you learn, everything will be explained at the ball. Trust your friends and protect them.” the book said. Imai knew himself very well, if he was a noble magician, he sure would trust his friends to take care of anything he needed. Especially Atsushi. 

  * Gather! - Imai called his friends, they united near him. - Before the sunset, we’ll kill a dragon.



[...]

  
  


The band gathered their armory and archery. Atsushi even picked up a shield, as he was scared that the dragon's fire would ruin his hair. 

Toll grabbed his two lances, Yuta took his silver axe and Hidehiko prepared his magic elf bow. Imai only took his clean robe, his magic talking book and some potions, so he could help his friends when they needed it. 

The five men got on their horses and rode to the peak of Kalavinka's highest mountain. It was not a very long journey, but a difficult one. The climb was very sheet and humid, but the horses would bear it. 

  * Say it, Yuta, did you three manage to get to the elf king? 
  * Yeah, he was kind of an ok… - Yuta was saying, but his brother interrupted .
  * As we got to the gates of the enchant elf city, he ordered to kill us. 
  * Not all of us, just the Higuchi brothers. He was ok with me. - Hidehiko said. - But then the king changed his idea when we said we were the Bucktick band.
  * What were you three doing in an… elf city? - Imai questioned. 
  * Well, you said that we should go get this magic box… Oh yeah I forgot to give it to you, here you go… - Yuta picked up the little metal box in his pocket and gave it to Imai. 



Dejavu, Imai had seen one of these before, it had tuning pointers and it looked really modern, too modern for the rpg world they were in. Imai didn’t say anything, as his friends would probably laugh. He knew his mage self sent Yuta, Hidehiko and Toll to get this for him, it had something to do with the ball.

  * Man, it took a long time to convince him to give it to us. The elf king doesn’t like Kalavinkians at all. - Hidehiko said.
  * It isn’t hard to hate Kalavinkians, when a bloody bitch is on the throne… - Toll said getting everybody to laugh, except Atsushi.
  * Have some respect for our queen! - Atsushi said in rage.
  * Our queen? I’m a mercenary. She gave us titles and gold for the good work, that’s all. - Toll said, smiling at how upset Atsushi was. - You only like her cause she let you fuck her everytime… 
  * Watch your words! - Atsushi rushed his horse to Toll so he could leer at his friend. - Queen Ringo saved Kalavinka city!
  * Did she solve the hunger problem? - Yuta asked grinning.
  * No, she’s working on it! God, you guys are so annoying… - Atsushi rushed ahead, so he could avoid the conversation.
  * Are you guys talking about the hungry people at the city’s gate? - Imai asked as Atsushi was away. 
  * Yes, but not only that… People die in Kalavinka even if they are not ill or hungry, ever since Queen Ringo sat on the throne. - Hidehiko told in a very serious tone.
  * You were always saying we should be away from the city, only to return when we would get paid. - Toll said. - I agreed, we all did. Accept for Atsushi.



Imai looked at Atsushi in the distance, thinking about how Atsushi liked the queen, but never questioning his friend’s loyalty. 

There was something going on in Kalavinka city, the box was to be used during the ball and his mage self would explain everything soon. That’s what Imai though as he missed his family and normal life.

Close to the top of the mountain, they saw a cave. Toll said he was certain that a dragon lived there, also said that, in order to successfully kill it, they could not let it escape the cave, or the dragon would have advantage as it could fly. Imai opened his book that showed instantly a special spell to use on a dragon, as they are extremely weak to thunderbolts, his mage self prepared him a special thunder spell. 

  * Alright! - Yuta was about to enter the cave, but his brother held him by his cape. 
  * Not so fast. We can't see anything inside, we need fire.- Toll said. 
  * Hmmm… - Imai opened his book again, the book showed another spell. - Lux antrum! - He said confidently, the cave now was brighter, so they could see. Imai also read a small note on the side of the spell "this spell takes a lot of mana, drink blue potion." 
  * Our great mage is back! - Hidehiko said, preparing his bow. 
  * … Great. - Atsushi wasn't happy after the insults. 



The party entered the cave, it what's not a humid cave, it was dusty. Seeing through it, Imai was curious and afraid of the dozens of animal bones along the way. Some of the bones were really big, imagine how big was the monster who ate it.

Toll came close to a rock, a burnt rock. He touched it feeling it wad still hot, there was a dragon inside this cave. They continued, going even more into the cave. 

As they heard a roar, Imai hid himself behind Toll, who laughed. 

  * How cute… - Yuta said smiling. 
  * I'm not cute… - Imai said. He was already a grown up man, he could not be called cute, even in his young rpg body. But he inflated his cheeks anyway, being cute.



Finally they could see the big winged creature, the yellow dragon. Imai prepared himself as he was scared of it to death, his friends grabbed their weapons and posed in front of him, like his defenders. 

Hidehiko began, throwing gracious glowing arrows at the creature wings. Yuta followed, throwing his axe to hit wings as well. The monsters noticed them and tried to fly away, but Atsushi and Toll did not let him, they jumped into it and tried to slice it's wings again. The final move to destroy the dragon's wings were Imai's, he read a thunder spell in the book. 

  * Lux tonitrua! - Imai shouted, so powerful shockwaves of thunder hit the dragon. The monster cried loud as electricity was still going through it's body, keeping it paralized. But this would not stop the dragon forever… Suddenly Imai smelled gas.
  * Run! - Toll shouted and ran just as he grabbed Imai on his arms. The party hid behind a big rock, feeling the heat of the dragon's flamethrower.
  * Fuck! - Atsushi shouted. - I'm not going there again! - He shouted thinking about his hair. 
  * We need a strategy! We are trapped with a dragon! - Toll complained. Everybody looked at Imai. 
  * … Me? - Imai pointed at himself as he just finished drinking a bottle of mana. 
  * Yeah! You are the mage! - Yuta said. 



Imai looked at the book, to find nothing written but “how should I know?”. God, why should it be himself as the book? 

Imai read the book again and again, finding a water spell. It could help to stop the fire for a while. 

  * Bulla capitis! - Imai pointed at the beast. They all looked at the dragon as it's head was trapped inside a water bubble, how would it breathe. There was also no fire, cause it had no oxygen… - Atsushi, Yuta, Go! 
  * Alright! - Yuta shouted happily as he took his axe and hit the dragon, even if the beast was drowning, it still had claws and a powerful tail. Also, the dragon sometimes would escape from the bubble, to make it for oxigen.
  * Watch it! - Atsushi blocked the dragon's tail with his shild as it almost hit Imai.
  * Aaarg! - Toll took his chance and fastly got to the dragon's neck, using his lance to suffocated the beast. 
  * … - Hoshino was looking at the situation… that was their most ugly battle, they all looked drunk. But he just fired arrows anyway.- Atsushi, now! - Hoshino used his magic bow to fire the arrow, a blazing arroz. 



As Yuta was holding its tail, Toll had the neck, Imai blocked fire and Hoshino made it cry as the fire arrow burned it's skin, Atsushi got close to the beast's neck and slayed it fiercely. 

They all sighted at the sound of the big head falling down. It was done. 

  * Yaaaay! - Yuta shouted. 
  * Shut up. - Toll tossed his body on the ground exhausted. 



Imai stood and drank another mana bottle, as he finished using his last stamina to dominate the dragon. He took a look at the bleeding decapitated head and threw up again.

  * Pussy… - Atsushi said, he was also exhausted. 



As the ground was already soaked in dragon blood, Atsushi began to take everything he could. Dragon blood, dragon teeth, and finally, he asked Yuta for help, so they drew a star on the ground below the beast.

  * Ok, now Imai will seal it on his magic paper thingy so we can go to our ball… - Atsushi tossed his hair sideways. 
  * … How do I do that? - Everybody looked at Imai as he talked to the book again. The inscription said "Rip a clear page of this book and put it on top of the dragon, then read the magic spell, idiot”. This book was starting to feel more like Imai and less like a royal mage… - Obsignandum! - Imai read the spell on the book, suddenly the dragon’s body was glowing, as it got reduced to a poorly drawn cartoon on the paper.
  * Done! Can we go to our ball now? - Atsushi insisted, making his friends laugh.



As the blood covered friends of Imai came back to the horses, there was again peace around them. But as soon as the group of friends exited the cave, they encountered something even bigger than the yellow dragon…It was also a winged creature, it seemed like a dragon, but it’s wings were part of it’s arms. The flying beast made a fierce rawr as it landed in front of them, looking directly at Imai. His friends were not surprised at all, but Imai was too scared to notice it.

  * Great mage Imai! - Said the creature through another loud rawr.
  * ....Fuck, another dragon! - Imai saw the creature rawr again, making it even louder, it seemed angry. The land around the creature shaked as it covered itself with its wings, causing the wind to wrap around it. As the wings opened and disappeared, a man took place of where the creature was, the man made his way to Imai, to hold his collar.
  * I’m not a dragon! I’m a wyvern! Didn’t you see my wings?! - The man said in an angry shout.
  * Oh, King Issay, come on, don’t be so harsh… Imai lost his memory! - Sakurai came along trying to make peace. - You seemed so desperate, what’s happening? - Issay looked at Sakurai and fell into tears hugging the noble knight, making Imai very confused. 
  * Oh, Sakurai! It’s a disaster! - Imai looked as the so called wyvern King Issay dramatically used Sakurai’s shoulders to cry. - Some men came by and burned down the elf city, I got an alert saying that the Wyvern Tribe was next. So I came by to deliver something to the mage. - The man left from Sakurai’s shoulder to deliver a piece of metal to Imai, it was like a wand, but it had to be plugged somewhere… The plug also seemed modern, it didn’t fit that period. - You left it with me, saying to deliver back if something bad happened in the continent. Well, this situation seems pretty bad…
  * Who ordered the Attack on the elfs? - Hide asked.
  * We were just there! - Yuta said pissed off on how they could have helped.
  * Isn’t it obvious? Kalavinka. The queen of Kalavinka ordered the attack. - Toll said as he pushed Sakurai lightly. 
  * Hey! - Issay came by. - Sakurai’s beloved queen would never threaten any of the mystical lives! Right?
  * Issay… They were Kalavinka’s soldiers? - Sakurai said sadly, Issay bowed his head. - Shit… - The knight used his cape to wipe his tears, making his friends concerned. - Well, if it shocks you to know… I never slept with her. I never slept with the queen. She used to come by my room so we could chat. But as for the night in which me and Imai came back to the castle, she didn’t come to see me, and her hug was very cold…- Imai tapped Sakurai’s shoulder. - Can’t believe she would just use me! And when she hugged me, her mouth smelled like blood, gosh...
  * Did you say blood? - Issay raised his eyebrow. 
  * Isn’t it normal for somebody’s mouth to smell in this world… - Imai though loudly.



Hide approached the group holding a book, a very special book he got in elf city. It had a drawing of an dark creature with red eyes. He showed it to Issay.

  * Of course, the Lich… - Issay said.
  * What’s that? - Imai looked at the creature on the book.
  * It’s a creature who can take control of people’s body, it lives of fresh blood and life sucking… - Toll explained, walking back to Sakurai and looking him in the eyes. - Sorry for everything.
  * We are brothers. - Sakurai smiled. 
  * Well, if it lives of fresh blood, that explains the disappearing people on the city… But how do we kill it? - Yuta asked. 
  * It says that only music can kill it. It hates music. - Hide said. - But it says it has to be loud.
  * Oh, well! That’s no problem for us anymore! - Toll said with a big smile. Imai, even though he was not the great mage, had already come with a plan…
  * Listen, we need to go to the ball, act like normal… - He began saying. 



[...]

The five of them took a ride of their horses, arriving late to the ball after getting their yellow dust from the salesman on the local market and after getting the wolf hat and cape from the artisan. Imai was not sure, but somehow the hat made him feel Magic Attack +5, and the cape gave Sakurai Charm +8.

As long as the five of them arrived at the castle, holding no weapons but their music instruments, the soldiers were strangely acting… None of them insulted Sakurai, they just stood quietly as the band entered the castle and bowed in front of the queen.

  * Queen Ringo! - Sakurai began saying. - The noble band of Kalavinka, Buck-Tick has arrived! - As he finished saying, the band was surrounded. 
  * It's a pity! I must say to all my noble court, that I have been betrayed by the Buck-Tick band as they conspired with the elf king to surpass my throne! I sentence you all to death! - Said the queen, letting the blood smelling breath come out of her mouth. 
  * I must say I hated to stay here! It fucking stinks! - Imai took his book and read the script magic on the book. - Igneus Orbem! 



A flame wall formed a circle around the band, who prepared themselves to play. Throwing the Yellow dust on their medieval looking instruments, turning them super loud. Imai began clapping his palms as they began to play Memento Mori… Medieval version. Sakurai would sing the song’s words almost as an opera singer, taking the most of his voice through the special cone he got from the merchant. Toll’s percussion was a perfect match with Yuta’s bass lute. As Imai played his lute solo, the soldiers fell to the ground, they didn’t need any more flame barrels. 

  * Stop it! - The queen’s voice was taking over by a monster’s loud cry, making it distorted. - I said stop it! - The monster used his dark power to try grab Imai’s lute, but it was surpassed by Sakurai’s fierce singing. 
  * Die Die Ha Ha! - Imai sang loudly through Sakurai’s cone. - Remember to die! 



The creature fled of Ringo’s body, making the five of them smile. But it suddenly spread as many evil shadows, casting spells on the band. Each one of them tried to dodge it’s movements. Another song was about to begin, an even more powerfull one..

  * Danjou Beauty RIP! - Sakurai shouted and the band started to play this next song. Imai felt great playing, even more than defeating a dragon… He enjoyed playing along with his friends. 



Hide played his flute giving Imai support, he was calm and had his eyes closed, playing as he danced in his own world. Yuta played as happy as always, little concerned about any evil force. Toll tapped his Drum even more strongly.

As an explosion, Sakurai’s voice and the band’s instruments sound was reaching the whole reign, giving people their vitality back as they knew this music came from the Buck-Tick band, everyone was dancing.

As Danjou Beauty ended, Imai was ready to play their next song, Speed. But suddlenly, the lich gathered his power and took Sakurai in his hands. As the band played the song’s instrumental part, it was not enough to set Sakurai Free…

  * Imai, take it! - Sakurai took something of his pocket and threw it to Imai. - You gave this to me, and told me only to give it back when I was ready to live my life to myself! I don’t want to be Sir Sakurai, the unholy prostitute or the womaniser ever again! I want to live as Sir Sakurai, the singing knight! - Imai took the object, it was the last piece, a curved steel piece with the same modern plug as the strange wand. As he was getting ready trying to gather all pieces, the lich became powerful again, making Sakurai his next host. 
  * Prepare to die! - Said the creature holding a sword made of darkness, approaching Imai. He finished gathering all the parts… The box, the wand and the curve… To form...
  * Theremin power! - Imai played the strange object, making strange sounds as the lich suffered again.
  * No! No! - The creature again lost control, Sakurai was back. The singer took his cone out of the ground and shouted defiant…
  * MY FUCKING VALENTINE! Feeling Future! 
  * Rise above yourself! - Imai shouted on Sakurai’s cone, playing this theremin and lute at the same time. 



The song continued and with everyone’s effort, the creature was reduced until the light of the magic theremin was taking over the great castle ballroom. 

  * Thank you, Kalavinka! - Sakurai shouted, finishing the show. Even though every guest and soldier was down, they could hear applause coming from the people in town.
  * Ah! - Suddenly Imai’s magic book started to glow, he shouted as he tossed his book on the ground. Another Imai was getting out of the book as if it was a gate.
  * Congratulations, future traveler. I’m Imai, the great mage. - Said the magic image. - Thank you for your help. 
  * Imai! - Sakurai ran to hug his magic friend, who smiled. 
  * Eh? There are two? - Toll questioned himself. 
  * On a cold night, I was surrounded by Queen Ringo’s soldiers, they took me to the castle. The lich knew I was the only one that held it’s mortal enemy, The magic theremin. I knew of it’s power, so i divided it into three pieces, one to my wyvern friend Issay and the other to the kingdom’s rival, the elf king. And of course, Sakurai always had the final piece since I lose it all the time...
  * What happened to you? Why are there two of you? - Yuta too hugged the mage Imai.
  * I didn’t let the lich take my body of vitality, I ran into my book so I could guide another person to lead you all. My counterpart from the future, Imai. I knew my band would never follow someone other than me... - The mage smiled at Imai. - Guess you want to go home now, right? 
  * Right… - Imai smiled feeling his job was done. Mage Imai drew a magic circle around Imai, he was about to go home after getting hugs from all his rpg friends.
  * Goodbye, cute. - Toll said laughing.
  * Goodbye, future Imai! - Yuta hugged Imai. 
  * Bye man! - Hide said smiling. 
  * I’m gonna miss you, pussy… - Sakurai said. - Hey, If you are really from the future… How am I in your future? 
  * The same. My best friend. - Imai hugged Sakurai. 



The magic was casted, the glowing circle led Imai back to his home in a flash.

He was now back to his office, had nothing changed since he was out, like he never left. Was it a dream? Who knows… What he knew was that he sure had everything to make a new concept album for Bucktick! 

## The End.

  
  



End file.
